Animal and Tissue Imaging Shared Resource - Project Summary/Abstract The Animal and Tissue Imaging Shared Resource is a newly integrated infrastructure that offers a broad spectrum of imaging modalities, techniques, and services for in vivo imaging of small animals and ex vivo analysis of tissue/organ specimens. It was designed with the goal of providing CSHL investigators and external users with quantitative multi-modality imaging technologies to advance molecular and physiological research of a broad range of disease and cancer models, and to accelerate pre-clinical development of novel therapeutics and diagnostic tools. Services is this Shared Resource is used almost entirely (99%) by members of the Cancer Center. The Animal and Tissue Imaging Shared Resource provides researchers with state-of-the-art in vivo imaging technology to evaluate anatomy, tissue function, cellular and molecular phenotype, blood/fluid flow, and metabolism, as well as to assess pharmacokinetics in small animal models. In addition, its very specialized histology service responds to the needs of the CSHL members for human and murine tumor tissue characterization and animal pathology. The samples submitted for analysis are treated with the highest quality of standards and with the latest technology. Coupled with the veterinary pathology, the histology services assure that the scientific projects of the CSHL members benefit from exceptional expertise that leads to the identification of pathologic processes in non-human models that can be directly translatable to human disease.